


Да нет у него права сдохнуть!

by platepants



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Занзас узнает, что Скуало убили в бою».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да нет у него права сдохнуть!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на реборн-кинк. 2009 г.

\- Блядь, я устал, – Скуало равнодушно сделал глоток сотерна и слегка поморщился. Он терпеть не мог белые вина.  
  
Мечнику до неприличия шли строгие костюмы, которые он умудрялся носить с такой стильной небрежностью, что вкупе с грубой манерой поведения даже в высшем обществе производило впечатление на жеманных и сахарных светских дам. Однако взгляды этих дам на Супербию отнюдь не нравились Занзасу, мечник – его собственность, вне зависимости от их отношений.  
Званый обед в резиденции Вонголы был утомителен до умопомрачения. Элита, большие шишки и просто полезные люди – все результат тесных связей с политическими структурами в том числе. В больших количествах. Приемы составляли неотъемлемую часть жизни итальянских мафиози.   
  
\- Умолкни, мусор, и так тошно. Терпи.  
  
На Занзасе удлиненный пиджак безупречного итальянского покроя; вплетенные красные перья своим контрастом добавляют колорит и без того яркой наружности главы Варии.  
Так проходили почти все их диалоги. Даже когда Занзас был в хорошем расположении духа, он обзывал Скуало как душе угодно, только ругательства вполне могли носить смягченный, а то и вовсе мирный оттенок.   
  
Этот гребаный сегодняшний прием был необходим для Варии. За ширмой ни к чему не обязывающих светских бесед передавалась важнейшая информация для успешности выполняемой миссии. Ведь Вария – элита, и никогда не пойдет на риск без девяностопроцентной уверенности в положительном исходе. Они убийцы слишком высокого сорта, чтобы ввязываться в рядовые дела. Этот отряд работал по-крупному.  
  
К ним приближался, пересекая газон, полноватый и ухоженный - иных людей на приеме у Вонголы в принципе не бывало - японец средних лет, прилетевший сюда специально лишь для одного личного разговора. В руках он нес запечатанный конверт.

 

* * *

Закашляться кровью. Но вместо характерного для кашля звука получилось какое-то сдавленное шипение - сквозь зубы, с липко-соленым привкусом собственной крови. От боли не вздохнуть полной грудью, а только вытолкнуть из себя короткий вздох и снова скривиться в гримасе. В глазах темнело, картина отвратительно расплывалась, он лежал на спине и видел только небо.   
  
Небо. Оно напоминало ему о боссе. Ведь небо –  _его_  атрибут. Это заставило вымученно, но выдать подобие улыбки и схаркнуть темной загустевшей массой. Больно, мать вашу. Сколько он хотел еще успеть сделать в этой гребаной жизни? Мысль настолько несвойственная, что впору расхохотаться. Да нет у него права сдохнуть! Он ведь клялся быть рядом, а значит идти вровень, хоть и отставая на шаг. И так бы оно и было, будь у него сил хоть на каплю больше.  
  
Не важно, он хотел услышать хоть раз, что его ценят и что он не зря провел столько лет рядом. Он был уверен, что не зря. Но хотел – слышать. Сейчас – злился сам на себя и скалился. Из последних сил.   
  
Говорят, перед смертью перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, а он видел только небо.  
  
\- Прости, - наиглупейшее, как он решил бы ранее, что могло вырваться из некогда крикливых уст, но сейчас настолько честное и… откровенное. Просил прощение за то, что не смог.   
  
Ни за что бы не подумал, что это конец. Скуало ожидал, что глава сочтет его не заслужившим ни единого слова слабаком, плюнет и забудет. Ведь мечник проиграл, а ни один вариец не имел права на проигрыш. Он вновь хрипло и горько рассмеялся – тихо, с сипением.  
  
В последний раз.

 

* * *

Смуглые руки неспешно и сосредоточенно разрывали бумагу, являя взору содержимое анонимной посылки с пометкой «лично». Мимолетное удивление на лице босса Варии сменилось ухмылкой злорадства.  
  
\- Бред. - Занзас отшвырнул грязный, запятнанный засохшей кровью, клинок Скуало.  
  
Отняли.  
  
Занзас замолчал, сжав зубы и взглядом уставившись в точку перед собой. Он оцепенел.   
  
Нет. Они шутят. Этот кусок дерьма не мог так подохнуть. Покалеченный, но приползет, чертово отродье. В ином случае - не достоин был быть в Варии. Не достоин был находиться рядом с боссом. Взгляд Занзаса мрачнел – он начинал выходить из себя. Ничего сейчас так не заполняло все естество, как злость на нерадивого мечника. Глава Варии не верил тому, что валялось на полу и что ярче любого отчета говорило об итоге миссии, хотя бы потому, что желал здесь и сейчас увидеть этого ублюдка и лично уничтожить. Чтобы никому больше не досталось такого удовольствия.  
Ярость. Глухая, магмой, текущей по венам, распространялась по телу. С огнем не сравнить, именно магма – густая, вязкая, а поглощает, топя внутри, как ни один огонь.

 

* * *

Недостойный. Неудобный. Шумный. Непокладистый. И такой необходимый, черт возьми. Как-то в приоткрытую дверь Леви впервые в жизни увидел босса, схватившегося руками за голову. Даже казалось, что тот осунулся, что шло вразрез с личностью и присущими ей повадками. Но, кажется, Левиатан понимал.  
  
Такому человеку, как Занзас, нашпигованного доверху нерасплетаемым клубком черт характера, некоторые из которых не имели между собой никакой связи, было ниже своего достоинства показать хоть каплю своей царской привязанности к кому-либо. Он и про себя-то этого не признавал, но когда столь сильная эмоция взяла верх – она показала тому, кто ее породил, то, что есть на самом деле. Итальянец открещивался про себя, пил бутылками виски с текилой, но жгучий комок, крутящий изнутри, не проходил.  
  
В кровати теперь было слишком пусто, и это тоже выводило Занзаса из себя. Хотелось нащупать с утра серебристую гриву на подушке, грубо сграбастать в объятия ее обладателя и уснуть снова, как бывало до этого. Лишение того, что принадлежит главе Варии, приводило того исключительно в гнев. Казалось, элементарная тоска была абсолютно не присуща Занзасу. Но вся тоска, непризнанное собою сожаление и противный привкус осознания того, что не вернешь, – все странным образом выражалось посредством гнева. Невыносимо. Выворачивает.   
  
Даже спустя месяц приказа о поиске замены на место Хранителя Дождя не поступало. Оно оставалось - его. Количество битой посуды в штабе Варии заметно сократилось, стало вообще поразительно тише. Тишина, которая без ножа режет.

 

* * *

Капли дождя мерно постукивали по высокому окну, к которому развернуто кресло Занзаса. Из-за водяной завесы едва различимы силуэты деревьев и соседних пристроек замка резиденции Варии.   
  
Дождь.  _Его_  атрибут. Небо порождает дождь, однако небо зависимо от воды. Не было бы оно… различных «настроений» - без влаги. Так и не был бы Занзас таким, каким был при Скуало. Зависимость. Обоюдная, мать вашу.  
  
Занзас возненавидел дождь. Раньше он никогда не придавал значения этому погодному явлению. Сейчас – ненавидел и каждый раз нарочно смотрел. Новый день – новое открытие для себя, ни коим разом не показывая снаружи, каково это: отсутствие того, в кого успел врасти с годами так, что не замечаешь его присутствия, будто так должно быть и будет. Всегда.   
  
«Когда-нибудь ты будешь признателен тому, что сделал меня своим союзником». Черт возьми, и только сейчас? Занзас горько усмехался в лицо всплывшим в памяти словам и пил. Снова пил. Что на этот раз? Текила? Ее он пил реже, чем виски. Да и не все ли равно?  
  
Глава Варии сделал обжигающий горло глоток, закрыл глаза, привычно оставшись наедине со своими мыслями. Он снова слушал мерное шуршание дождя. До тех пор, пока в уже столь привычные звуки, будто сквозь ватные пробки в ушах после изрядного количества пойла, не добавились тяжелые, с трудом дающиеся своему хозяину, шаги. По одному звуку понятно, что только пришли с улицы. Ему показалось?  
  
Занзас не повернулся, только потер пальцами виски и поморщился. Шаги приблизились, стихли. Слышно, как рядом упали на колени, с той же усталостью, и молча прижались влажной щекой к руке. Кажется? А ощущения, что ни на есть, настоящие. Занзас не двигался.   
  
\- Ты, – негромко. Полувопросом-полуутверждением. Прозвучало чуждо, противоречаще тому единственному факту, который был подтвержден месяц с лишним назад. В ответ беззвучно рассмеялись. С привкусом горечи. И непривычно.   
  
Повисла сухая тишина, Скуало сначала медлил, затем поднялся и ушел. Негромко хлопнула дверь в ванную. Все так, будто мечник ушел вчера. На обычную миссию. Ничего не происходило. Выполнил. Вернулся. Босс, по обыкновению, у себя в кабинете. В Варии все по-прежнему. Но отвратное ощущение, заставившее вновь оцепенеть, как тогда, выходило за рамки. 

 

* * *

Скуало отсоединил нерабочие части протеза, стряхнул с себя остатки одежды – грязной, – и характерным пинком отправил ее в угол ванной. Как истинная акула, он по-прежнему не любил горячей воды. Кажется, он вообще забыл, как пользоваться такой простой вещью, как душ. Прохладные струи очерчивали кое-где зажившие глубокие раны, кое-где – свежие, едва покрывшиеся тонкой пленкой нового слоя кожи. Он сжал бледные треснувшие губы и словно ждал. Хотя знал, чего именно.  
  
Дверь резко распахнулась. Занзас - мрачнее тучи. Скуало не поднял взгляда – не от стыда, от сгладывающей вины. Кажется, мечнику впервые нечего сказать, кроме как молча потянуться руками к боссу, хватаясь уцелевшей кистью за воротник, и обхватить его за плечи. Сильно. Резко. Отчаянно. Так, будто этого могло больше не быть. В ответ сильные пальцы прошлись по проступающим при каждом вздохе ребрам, затем скользнули по лопаткам и зарылись в успевшие намокнуть пепельно-серые волосы. Занзас перешагнул через невысокий бортик широкой ванны и впечатал Скуало в стену, прижав мечника спиной к холодному кафелю.  
  
Впиться друг в друга. Жадно.   
  
У Занзаса горячие губы. По-прежнему мягкие и по-прежнему жестокие. Скуало ясно осознал это, когда мурашки по телу пробегали после каждого прикосновения. Голод. Животный. Сказать, что Скуало кричал, – ничего не сказать. Занзасу трудно признаться – в который раз уже? - что он изголодал по такому некрасивому голосу мечника.   
  
Сжимать. Брать. Терзать. Забирать себе то, что принадлежит, причиняя боль как плату за непрошеное отсутствие.   
  
Прикосновения одновременно и чуждые, и родные. Невыносимые, но настолько приятные.  
  
Занзас верен себе. Ни грамма не обращая внимания на физическое состояние акулы, он силой принудил расплачиваться за то, что он его заставил измениться. Заставил всегда эгоцентричному уму затосковать по мечнику. Заставил узнать, что в стальном механизме есть прорехи. За это оттягивать за волосы назад, обнимать, впиваться, кусая до крови, в губы.   
И при этом - ни единого слова. 

 

* * *

 Скуало равнодушно наблюдал за тем, как медсестра ставила ему капельницу. Занзас стоял рядом.

После вчерашнего мечник чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным, а при малейшем движении недавние раны начинало неприятно саднить. Черт с этим, он привык. Намного досаднее была мысль, не дававшая ему покоя: «…и ведь даже не спросит, что со мной было, чертов босс». Он перевел взгляд серых глаз из-под нахмуренных бровей на Занзаса.  
  
\- Запомни, подохнуть ты можешь только от старости. В качестве альтернативы, если надумаешь – обращайся, лично пристрелю, – небрежно бросил его босс, выходя за дверь, словно в ответ на его мысли.  
Акуле этого было более чем достаточно.   
  
Остаток месяца Занзас ревниво наблюдал за медсестрами, выхаживающими Скуало.


End file.
